wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Król Lear/Akt III
Scena pierwsza :Dzika okolica. Burza, grzmoty i błyskawice. Kent i Jeden z rycerzy Lira wchodzą z przeciwnych stron. '''KENT :Kto tu jest oprócz burzy? '''RYCERZ :Człowiek, również :W najwyższym stopniu wzburzony. '''KENT :Poznajęć. Gdzie król? '''RYCERZ :W zapasach ze wściekłym żywiołem. :Zaklina orkan, by ziemię zwiał w morze :Lub podniósł morze na zalanie ziemi; :By wszystko mogło zmienić się lub przepaść. :Wyrywa sobie biały włos, któremu :Szalony wicher, miecąc nim z bezwzględną :Natarczywością, zdaje się urągać. :Chce on w swym małym ludzkim świecie wzgardą :Przewyższyć wzgardę wiatrów i ulewy. :W tę noc, gdy w głębi swego matecznika :Chętnie wyssana niedźwiedzica leży, :Gdy lew i głodny wilk od przemoknięcia :Rad zabezpiecza skórę; on harcuje :Z odkrytą głową i wyzywa wszystko, :Co by się mogło zdarzyć. '''KENT :Któż jest przy nim? '''RYCERZ :Nikt oprócz błazna, który usiłuje :Żartami ulżyć ranom jego serca. '''KENT :Znam cię, rycerzu, i na mocy tego, :Co wiem o tobie, nie waham się ważną :Rzecz ci poruczyć. Pomiędzy zięciami :Króla: Albańskim i Kornwalskim księciem, :Panuje skryte rozdwojenie; skryte, :Bo oba jeszcze kryją mu oblicze :Maską chytrości. Mają oni sługi :Niby przychylne (i któż nie ma takich, :Kogo szczęśliwa gwiazda w górę wzniosła :I posadziła na tron), sługi, mówię, :Co są szpiegami francuskiego króla :I wiedzą, co się dzieje: jaka niechęć :Rozdziela książąt i co wzajem knują; :Jak ciężkie jarzmo wtłoczyli na tego :Zacnego króla, i o innych rzeczach, :Które tkwią głębiej, a do których, może, :Wszystko poprzednie było tylko wstępem. :Co wszakże pewnym jest, to to, że z Francji :Przybywa wojsko w ten kraj skołatany. :Już ono, mądrze korzystając z naszej :Opieszałości, umiało się dostać :Do kilku naszych portów i niebawem :Sztandar rozwinie. Słuchajże, rycerzu: :Jeżeli moim słowom tak dalece :Zaufać zechcesz, że się spiesznie udasz :Do Dowru, znajdziesz tam kogoś, co wielce :Będzie ci wdzięczny, gdy mu wiernie skreślisz :Ten do szaleństwa przywodzący ucisk, :Jakiego król doznaje. Jestem, panie :Szlachcicem czystej krwi i na zasadzie :Pewnych rękojmi, jakie co do ciebie :Posiadam, tobie powierzam tę czynność. '''RYCERZ :Pomówim o tym później. '''KENT :Nie, nie później. :Byś się przekonał, że jestem czymś więcej, :Niż się wydaje, weź ten trzos, rycerzu, :I przyjm ode mnie to, co się w nim mieści. :Skoro zobaczysz Kordelię (a nie wątp, :Ze to nastąpi), pokaż jej ten pierścień, :A onać powie, co to był za jeden, :Co mówił z tobą. Cóż to za szturm! Idę :Poszukać króla. '''RYCERZ :Daj mi rękę, panie. :Nie maszli więcej nic do powiedzenia? '''KENT :Parę słów, lecz ważniejszych niż poprzednie, :Idź waćpan w tamtą stronę, ja w tę pójdę; :Komu się uda pierwej znaleźć króla, :Ten niech drugiemu krzyknie: "hop! " :''Wychodzą w przeciwne strony. Scena druga :''Taż sama okolica w innej stronie. Burza nieustająca. Wchodzą Król Lir i Błazen. '''KRÓL LIR :Dmijcie wichrzyska, aż wam miechy pękną! :Dmijcie, wściekajcie się! Plujcie powodzią :Wy, katarakty, i wy, uragany, :Aż zatopicie wieże po szczyt kopuł! :Wy, siarką tchnące, jak myśl chyże błyski, :Zwiastuny dęby druzgocących bełtów, :Osmalcie biały mój włos! a ty, gromie :Wszystko niszczący, spłaszcz twardy krąg świata, :Zgnieć wszelkie kształty przyrodzenia, zniwecz :Wszelkie zarody niewdzięcznej ludzkości! '''BŁAZEN :O wujaszku, dworska woda święcona w suchym domu lepsza niż deszczówka na dworze. Kochany wujaszku, wejdź do izby i proś córek o błogosławieństwo: jest to jedna z tych nocy, co ani nad mędrcem, ani nad głupcem nie mają litości. '''KRÓL LIR :Grzmijcie, pioruny! Lej, dżdżu! Pryskaj, ogniu! :Deszcz, wiatr, grom, ogień to nie moje córki. :Ja was, żywioły, nie winie o srogość: :Nic wam nie dałem, nie zwałem was dziećmi; :Wy obowiązków względem mnie nie macie: :Ciągnijcie dalej swe straszne igrzyska. :Oto tu stoję jako wasz niewolnik, :Ja, starzec biedny, słaby i wzgardzony; :A przecież wręcz was mienię służalcami, :Bo pomagając dwom wyrodnym córkom :Zastępy swoje, z górnych sfer wiedzione, :Zwracacie przeciw takiej jak ta głowie, :Starej i siwej. O, o, to niegodnie! '''BŁAZEN :Dobry ma szturmak, kto ma dom, gdzie by przed szturmem wścibił głowę. :Gdy serce ma swój dom, :Nim głowa ma takowy, :Na budę zda się psom :Los serca i los głowy. :A kto swym piętom da :To, co miał sercu dać, :Nagniotki w zysku ma :I czuwa zamiast spać. :Taka to prawda jak to, że nie ma pięknej kobiety, co by się nie mizdrzyła przed :zwierciadłem. '''KRÓL LIR :Nie, będę odtąd wzorem cierpliwości; :Nic już nie powiem. :''Wchodzi Kent. '''KENT :Kto tu? '''BŁAZEN :Dostojność i pstrokacizna, to jest mędrzec i błazen, '''KENT :Ach! Wy tu, panie? Twory, co noc lubiąc :Nie lubią przecie takiej: ten gniew niebios :Zapędza nawet wędrowców ciemności :Do ich kryjówek. Odkąd jestem mężem, :Nie przypominam sobie, abym kiedy :Był świadkiem takich ognistych wybuchów, :Takiego huku piorunów, takiego :Wycia i ryku wichrów i ulewy. :Ludzka natura nie może wytrzymać :Podobnej chłosty i grozy. '''KRÓL LIR :Bogowie, :Co tak okropnie wrzecie ponad nami, :Wynajdźcie teraz swych wrogów. Drżyj, zbrodniu, :Co w sobie nosisz tajone przestępstwa, :Których nie dosiągł bicz sprawiedliwości, :Ukryj się, krwawa ręko; wiarołomco, :I ty, świętoszku, co płaszczykiem cnoty :Osłaniasz czyny kazirodne, truchlej. :Krusz się na części, szalbierzu bez serca, :Coś pod uprzejmym i gładkim pozorem :Godził na ludzkie życie. Wy, głęboko :Zamknięte winy, rozsądźcie swą uwięź :I żebrzcie łaski tych strasznych mścicieli. :Co do mnie, więcej względem mnie zgrzeszono, :Niż sam zgrzeszyłem. '''KENT :Ach! Wy z gołą głową! :Łaskawy panie, jest tu wpodle kletka, :Coć jaką taką da schronę przed burzą, :Spocznij tam; ja zaś pójdę zakołatać :Do tego domu twardszego niż głazy, :Z których wzniesiony został, a którego, :Gdym się o ciebie dowiadywał, świeżo :Zamknięto bramy przede mną. Spróbuję, :Może mi uda się wymóc tym razem :Choć skąpą litość. '''KRÓL LIR :W głowie mi się miesza. :Pójdź, chłopcze. Jakże się czujesz, mój chłopcze? :Zimno ci? I mnie zimno. Gdzie ta kletka? :Dziwna jest własność braku: on nam może :Najlichszy przedmiot uczynić szacownym. :Pójdźmy do owej kletki. Biedny błaźnie, :Jeszcze mi cząstka serca pozostała, :I ta boleje nad tobą. '''BŁAZEN :śpiewa :U kogo rozum gra rolę poślednią, :Ten musi śpiewać wśród dżdżu i zawiei, :Zgadzać się z losem, gdy mu się nie klei; :Boć przeciwności są rzeczą powszednią. 'KRÓL LIR :Prawda, mój chłopcze. :''do Kenta :Pójdź wskaż nam tę kletkę. :''Wychodzi z Kentem. '''BŁAZEN :To mi noc, zdolna ochłodzić najgorętszą babę. :Powiem jedno proroctwo, nim pójdę: :Gdy księdza poznasz z dzieł, nie słów wywodu; :Piwowar wodą psuć nie będzie słodu; :Szlachta pożyczać będzie w dobrej wierze; :Gdy lica płonąć będą, nie kacerze, :Gdy sędzia żadnych brać nie będzie danin, :Bez długów będzie i pan, i dworzanin; :Gdy złość porzuci swoje kręte ścieżki, :W ciżbę nie będą wchodzić rzezimieszki; :Lichwiarze w polu liczyć będą wory, :A nierządnice fundować klasztory: :Wtedy przyjdzie do gomonu :W wielkim państwie Albionu; :Wtedy czas przyjdzie, że modą dziwaczną :Na nogach u nas ludzie chodzić zaczną. :Przekazuję to proroctwo Merlinowi, który ma przyjść po mnie. :''Wychodzi. Scena trzecia :''Pokój w zamku Gloucestera. Gloucester i Edmund '''GLOUCESTER :O Edmundzie, nienaturalny ten postępek oburza mnie. Gdym ich prosił, aby mi pozwolili nad nim się zmiłować, odjęli mi prawo użytkowania z własnego mego domu; pod karą wiecznej niełaski zabronili mi mówić o nim, wstawiać się za nim i wspierać go w jaki bądź sposób. '''EDMUND :Co za srogość naturze przeciwna! '''GLOUCESTER :Cicho, cicho; nie mów nic o tym, co ci powiem. Książęta nasi są z sobą na bakier, nawet na gorszej jeszcze stopie. Odebrałem tej nocy list; niebezpieczna rzecz o tym mówić: zwady, sporu, zamieszania schowałem ten list w moim gabinecie. Ciężkie krzywdy, jakie król teraz ponosi, będą spełna pomszczone. Część wojska już wylądowała. Trzeba nam stać po stronie króla. Pójdę go wyszukać i wesprzeć potajemnie. Idź ty do księcia i zabaw go rozmową, aby ten mój krok miłosierny uszedł przed jego okiem. Jeżeli się o mnie zapyta, powiedz mu, żem zasłabł i poszedł do łóżka. Chociażbym miał śmiercią to przypłacić, jak mi tym i zagrożono, muszę dać pomoc i zwady, sporu, zamieszania memu staremu panu. Ważne się rzeczy gotują. Proszę cię, Edmundzie, bądź ostrożny. :''Wychodzi. '''EDMUND :O tym wzbronionym ci współczuciu książę :Dowie się zaraz i o liście także. :Będzie to, sądzę, zasługą nie lada :I płodną w skutki: co ojciec postrada, :Tym niezawodnie książę mnie obdarzy. :Wznoszą się młodzi, gdy padają starzy. :''Wychodzi. Scena czwarta :''Dzika okolica. Lepianka na boku. Burza nieustająca. Wchodzą Król Lir, Kent i Błazen. '''KENT :Tu jest ta chata: wnijdź, kochany panie; :Żadna żyjąca istota nie zniesie :Takiej tyrańskiej nocy. '''KRÓL LIR :Daj mi pokój. '''KENT :Wnijdź do tej chaty, miłościwy panie. '''KRÓL LIR :Czyś się ty zawziął na mnie? '''KENT :O, wolałbym :Na siebie raczej. Wnijdź, kochany panie. '''KRÓL LIR :Tobie to bardzo zdaje się dotkliwym, :Że nas ta wściekła burza wskroś przemacza; :Ale gdzie większa dokucza choroba, :Tam mniejszej prawie się nie czuje. Zadrżysz :Wobec niedźwiedzia i uciekniesz przed nim; :Ale jeżeli uciekając trafisz :Na zbałwanione morze: wtedy chętnie :Popatrzysz oko w oko niedźwiedziowi. :Gdy duch spokojny, wtedy ciało czułe: :Burza w mej duszy mym zmysłom odbiera :Uczucie wszelkie, nie czuję nic, tylko :To, co nurtuje tu: niewdzięczność dzieci. :Czyliż to nie tak, jak gdyby te usta :Gryzły tę rękę za to, że im hojnie :Karm podawała? O, ależ je skarżę! :Nie, już nie będę płakał. W taką porę :Wypchnąć mnie! Niechaj leje, nic nie szkodzi; :W taką noc! O Regano! Gonerylo! :Starego ojca, co w dobroci serca :Wszystko wam oddał, och! och! na tej drodze :Grozi szaleństwo: muszę jej unikać; :Dość tego. '''KENT :Drogi panie, wejdź do chaty. '''KRÓL LIR :Wejdź ty sam, proszę cię, dbaj sam o siebie. :Ta burza nie da mi myśleć o rzeczach :Gorzej trapiących. - Pójdę ja tam potem... :''do Błazna :Wejdź ty wprzód, chłopcze, ty bezstrzeszna biedo, :Idź, schroń się. Ja się pomodlę i zasnę. :Błazen wchodzi do chaty. :Nadzy biedacy w której bądź wy stronie :Znosicie ostre pociski powietrza, :Jak mogą wasze głowy bez okrycia, :Wasze od głodu wycieńczone członki :Pod rozpadłymi łachmanami obstać :Wśród takiej jak ta burzy? O, jak mało :Myślałem o tym dotąd! Weź lekarstwo, :Królewski zbytku, doświadcz dobrowolnie, :Co czuje nędza, byś jej strząsł swój nadmiar :I z winy obmył sprawiedliwość niebios! '''EDGAR :''w chacie :Półtora sążnia! półtora sążnia! Biedny Tomek, :Błazen wybiega z chaty. '''BŁAZEN :Nie wchodź tam, wujaszku; tam duch siedzi. Na pomoc? na pomoc! '''KENT :Daj no mi rękę. Kto tam jest? '''BŁAZEN :Duch, duch; nazywa siebie biednym Tomkiem; '''KENT :Co ty za jeden, co tam mruczysz w słomie? :Wyjdź! :''Wchodzi Edgar, przebrany za wariata. '''EDGAR :Biada mi! zły duch przyszedł mię dręczyć! Przez ostre ciernie wieje wiatr zimny. Brr! idź do łóżka. I rozgrzej się. '''KRÓL LIR :Czyś ty swe całe mienie oddał córkom I stąd przyszedłeś do takiego stanu? '''EDGAR :Nie dacie tam czego biednemu Tomkowi, którego zły duch prowadził przez rozżarzone węgle i płomienie, przez fale i prądy, przez bagna i trzęsawiska; któremu podłożył noże pod poduszkę, zastawił żelazka pod ławą, wrzucił do rosołu truciznę na szczury; któremu wbił w głowę, żeby na bystrym rumaku jechać przez kładki na cztery cale szerokie i ścigać cień własny jak zdrajcę. Pokój waszym pięciu klepkom! Tomkowi zimno! brr! Niech was bogowie chronią od złych wiatrów, złych gwiazd i złych wyziewów! Dajcie wspomożenie biednemu Tomkowi, któremu zły duch dokucza. Oto go teraz macie tu - oto tam - i ówdzie - i tam, znowu, i tam. '''KRÓL LIR :Czy go do nędzy tej córki przywiodły? :Nie ocaliłżeś nic? Wszystkoż im dałeś? '''BŁAZEN :Owszem, zachował sobie płachtę; inaczej byśmy wstydzić się musieli za niego. '''KRÓL LIR :Niechajże wszelkie plagi, na skaranie :Występków ludzkich w powietrzu wiszące, :Spadną na twoje córki! '''KENT :On nie ma córek, miłościwy panie. '''KRÓL LIR :Zdrajca, kto przeczy! nic nie może wprawić :Ludzkiej istoty w takie poniżenie, :Tylko niewdzięczne córki. Czy to teraz :Jest modą, żeby wygnani ojcowie :Tak się pastwili nad swym własnym ciałem? :Słuszna pokuta! Czy liż nie to ciało :Tym pelikana córkom życie dało. '''EDGAR :Cierp ciało, kiedy ci się chciało. Holala! Holala! '''BŁAZEN :Ta noc wykieruje nas wszystkich na błaznów i na wariatów. '''EDGAR :Strzeżcie się złego ducha, słuchajcie rodziców, dotrzymujcie słowa, nie klnijcie, nie nakłaniajcie niewiast do grzechu, nie wbijajcie w pychę serc waszych. Tomkowi zimno. '''KRÓL LIR :Czymeś ty był, człowieku? '''EDGAR :Gachem, zalotnikiem; z fumami w głowie i w sercu; co sobie włos trefił, rękawiczki nosił u kapelusza, dogadzał chęciom damy swego serca i po ciemku z nią baraszkował; co tyle przysiąg, ile słów nagadał, a wszystkie złamał w oczach nieba; co zasypiał, układając rozkoszne plany, a budził się, aby je wykonać. Wino wściekle lubiłem, grę w kości szalenie, a przy kobietach zakasywałem sułtana. Miałem fałszywe serce, ucho chętnie słuchające oszczerstw, a rękę skrwawioną zbrodnią. Byłem gnuśny jak wieprz, podstępny jak lis, żarłoczny jak wilk, wściekły jak pies, jak lew chciwy zdobyczy. Niech skrzypienie trzewików lub chrzęst jedwabnych sukien, zapowiadając zbliżanie się kobiety, nie czyni oskomy biednemu twemu sercu; niech noga twoja nie tyka fryjerskich progów, ręka progów burdelu twoja podwiki, pióro twoje wekslów: a zły duch nic ci nie zrobi. Ciągle przez ciernie wieje wiatr zimny, świszczę: gwiiii, biada! Delfinie, mój synu, puść ich, niech przejadą! Burza trwa ciągle. '''KRÓL LIR :Biedaku, lepiej by ci być w grobie niż z tak obnażonym ciałem znajdować się w tej nawałnicy. Czyliż człowiek jest tylko tym? Niczym więcej? Przypatrzcie mu się on robakowi nie winien jedwabiu, bydlęciu - skóry, owcy - wełny, piżmowcowi pachnidła. :My trzej jesteśmy zamalgamowani, on jest czystym metalem. Człowiek właściwy niczym więcej nie jest jak takim biednym, nagim, dwunożnym zwierzęciem. Precz, pożyczone przydatki! Pójdźcie mnie rozpiąć, hej! :''Zdziera z siebie szaty. '''BŁAZEN :Proszę cię, wujaszku, uspokój się: niedobra to noc na kąpiel. Teraz by mały ogień w polu był tym, czym serce starego zalotnika: mała iskierka, a reszta ciała zimna. Patrzcie, oto się zbliża chodzący ogień. '''EDGAR :To zły wróg, Flibbertygibet: zaczyna on swoje wędrówki równo z odgłosem wieczornego dzwonu, a kończy z pierwszym zapianiem kura; sprowadza na oczy bielmo; spojrzawszy zezem, rozszczepia ludziom wargi w kształt zajęczych; rzuca śnieć na białą pszenicę i meczy biedne ziemskie stworzenia. :Święty Witalis szedł polnym szlakiem; :Wtem spotkał zmorę z jej sióstr orszakiem; :Więc krzyknął jej: :Hej! z drogi hej! :A kysz! a kysz! a kysz! :''Wchodzi Gloucesterz pochodnią. '''KENT :Jak się ma wasza dostojność? '''KRÓL LIR :Kto to jest? '''KENT :Ktoś ty? I po coś tu przyszedł? '''GLOUCESTER :Kto wy jesteście? Jakie wasze miana? '''EDGAR :Ja biedny Tomek, co jada żaby, ropuchy, kijanki, jaszczurki ziemne i wodne; co przywiedziony do rozpaczy, gdy mu zły duch dopieka, łajna je zamiast sałaty; pożera stare szczury i zdechłe sobaki; spija zieloną śmietankę ze stojących kałuż; co bywa przepędzany od gminy do gminy, biczowany, kuty w dyby i więziony; co miał kiedyś trzy suknie na skrycie grzbietu, sześć koszul na okrycie ciała, konie do jazdy i miecz do :przypasowania; Lecz myszy, szczury i inne robaki, Te, od lat siedmiu, są Tomka przysmaki. :Strzeżcie się mego prześladowcy. Cicho, Smolkin! cicho, wrogu! '''GLOUCESTER :O panie, takież twoje towarzystwo? '''EDGAR :Książę ciemności jest szlachcicem: nazywa się Modo i Mahu. '''GLOUCESTER :Nasza krew, panie, tak się zbezcześciła, :Ze nienawidzi swoich rodzicieli. '''EDGAR :Tomkowi zimno. '''GLOUCESTER :Pójdź, miłościwy panie. :Moje serce Nie może ulec woli twoich córek. :Choć mi kazały zamknąć bramy zamku :I pozostawić cię na łup tej nocy :Nielitościwej, ważyłem się jednak :Pójść cię wyszukać, bym cię zaprowadził :Tam, gdzie cię czeka ogień i wieczerza. '''KRÓL LIR :Niech no pomówię wprzód z tym filozofem. :Co jest przyczyną grzmotów? '''KENT :Drogi panie, :Przyjm tę ofiarę; idź, gdzie cię wzywają. '''KRÓL LIR :Chcę wprzód pomówić z tym uczonym Grekiem :Powiedz mi, nad czym ty rozmyślasz? '''EDGAR :Nad tym, :Jak się strzec wroga i gnębić robactwo. '''KRÓL LIR :Pomówmy parę słów na osobności. '''KENT :''do Gloucestera :Naglij go jeszcze, aby szedł, milordzie; :Zaczyna mu się w głowie mieszać '''GLOUCESTER :Nie dziw; :Wyrodne córki pragną jego śmierci. :O! Kencie, zacny Kencie, ty wiedziałeś, :Że to nastąpi; tyś to przepowiadał, :Biedny wygnańcze! - Mówisz, przyjacielu, :Że się królowi w głowie miesza: wierz mi, :Jam także bliski tego. Miałem syna, :Któregom musiał odtrącić od siebie; :Który na moje życie godził, świeżo, :Teraz nieledwie. Kochałem go; nigdy :Syn nie był droższym ojcu - cios ten, bracie, :Zwichnął mi umysł. Cóż to za noc straszna! :Burza nie ustaje :Zaklinam waszą wysokość. '''KRÓL LIR :O, wybacz! :Cny filozofie, chciej nam towarzyszyć, '''EDGAR :Tomkowi zimno. '''GLOUCESTER :Idź sobie, człowieku, :Do owej budy tam; trzymaj się ciepło; '''KRÓL LIR :Pójdźmyż tam wszyscy. '''GLOUCESTER :Nasza droga tędy, :Łaskawy panie. '''KRÓL LIR :Chyba że z nim razem: :Nie chcę się rozstać z moim filozofem. '''KENT :Dogodź mu, hrabio, niech z sobą zabierze :Tego biedaka. '''GLOUCESTER :Niechże idzie z nami. '''KENT :Pójdź waść. '''KRÓL LIR :Chodź z nami, dobry Ateńczyku, '''GLOUCESTER :Nie mówmy teraz nic: milczenie. '''EDGAR :Childe Roland szedł do ciemnej wieży; :Zwykł on był mówić, marszcząc brwi; :Brytańskiej wietrzę zapach krwi. :''Wychodzą. Scena piąta :''Pokój w zamku Gloucestera. Wchodzi Książę Kornwalii i Edmund. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Muszę się na nim zemścić, nim jego dom opuszczę. '''EDMUND :Kiedy pomyślę, jak to ludzie uważać będą, że uczucie obowiązku przeważyło we mnie głos natury, jakiś strach mnie ogarnia. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Teraz widzę, że twój brat, Edmundzie , niezupełnie ze złego serca godził na jego życie było to raczej skutkiem oburzenia, jakie w nim naganne usposobienie starca obudzało. '''EDMUND :Jak prześladowczy jest mój los, że muszę prawości mojej żałować! Oto list, o którym mówił, świadczący o jego konszachtach z partią francuską. O, bogdajby ta zdrada nie istniała lub bogdajby nie mnie przypadło o niej donosić! '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Pójdź ze mną, kochany Edmundzie, do księżnej. '''EDMUND :Jeżeli osnowa tego listu jest prawdziwa, masz przed sobą ważne zadanie, mości książę. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Prawdziwa czy błędna, w każdym razie czyni cię hrabią Gloucester. Dowiedz się, gdzie jest twój ojciec, aby go można niezwłocznie przytrzymać. '''EDMUND :''do siebie :Jeżeli go znajdę niosącego pomoc królowi, tym bardziej to wzmocni ciążące na nim, podejrzenie, :(głośno) :Będę trwał w wiernopoddańczych uczuciach, jakkolwiek bolesna będzie walka pomiędzy nimi a uczuciami syna. 'KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Posiędziesz przez to moje zaufanie i życzliwość moja lepsze ci ojcostwo zapewni, :''Wychodzą. Scena szósta :''Izba w dworku folwarcznym w pobliskości zamku. Wchodzą Król Lir, Gloucester, Kent, Edgar i Błazen. '''GLOUCESTER :Tu lepiej niż pod gołym niebem; przyjmijcie, co dać mogę. Postaram się zapewnić wam jakie takie wygody; wkrótce ujrzycie mię z powrotem. '''KENT :Wszelka siła ducha ustąpiła w nim miejsca zniecierpliwieniu. - Niech ci bogowie nagrodzą tę uczynność, milordzie! :''Wychodzi Gloucester. '''EDGAR :Frateretto woła na mnie i mówi, że Nero łowi ryby w jeziorze państwa ciemności, :(do Błazna) :Módl się, dobra duszo, i strzeż się złego ducha. 'BŁAZEN :Powiedz mi, proszę, wujaszku, czy wariat jest szlachcicem, czy chłopem? '''KRÓL LIR :Królem! królem! '''BŁAZEN :Chłopem, wujaszku, który ma syna szlachcica; bo wariatem jest taki chłop, co pozwoli, aby jego syn był szlachcicem pierwej niż on sam. '''KRÓL LIR :Żeby się tysiąc jędz rzuciło na mnie :Z rozpalonymi żelazami! '''EDGAR :Zły duch gryzie mnie z tyłu. '''BŁAZEN :Wariatem jest, kto liczy na łagodność wilka, na zdrowie konia, na miłość młodego chłopca i na przysięgi nierządnicy. '''KRÓL LIR :Tak, dobrze; zaraz przed sąd je zapozwę. :''do Edgara :Pójdź, siądź w tym miejscu, wielomiany sędzio. :''do Błazna :Ty, światły panie, siądź tu. No, wilczyce! '''EDGAR :Patrz, jak mu ślepia się iskrzą! Gdzieżeś to podziała czoło, piękna pani? :Pójdź, Betsy, za rzeczką Jaś stoi; '''BŁAZEN :śpiewa :W jej łodzi szczelina, :Lecz tai dziewczyna, :Dlaczego przeprawić się boi. 'EDGAR :Zły duch dręczy biednego Tomka głosem słowiczym. Hoberdydas woła w brzuchu Tomka o parę śledzi. Nie kracz, czarny demonie, nie mam dla ciebie strawy. '''KENT :Wyjdź, drogi panie, z tego odrętwienia; :Może byś spoczął, położył się? '''KRÓL LIR :Potem, :Wprzód indagacja. Przyprowadźcie świadków. :''do Edgara :Zacny jurysto w długiej todze, zasiądź! :''do Błazna :A waćpan, jego szanowny kolego, :Chciej zająć miejsce przy nim. :''do Kenta :Wasza miłość :Należysz do kompletu; siądźże także. '''EDGAR :Sądźmy sumiennie. :Śliczna pasterko, powiedz, dlaczego :Owieczki wpuściłaś w zboże? :Daj pocałować ustka twe hoże, :Nic się twej trzódce nie stanie złego. :Prr! kocica bura. '''KRÓL LIR :Badajcie naprzód tę: to Goneryla. Zeznaję, prześwietny sądzie, pod przysięgą, że ona zdeptała wszelkie względy należne królowi, jej ojcu. '''BŁAZEN :Przystąp, milady. Zwiesz się Generyla? '''KRÓL LIR :Nie może temu zaprzeczyć. '''BŁAZEN :Wybacz, wziąłem cię za dziurawy stołek. '''KRÓL LIR :A to ta druga: krzywe jej spojrzenia :Zdradzają grunt jej serca. - Łapać, łapać! - :Ognia i miecza! - Ha, wy przekupieni! :Przedajny sądzie, po coś jej dał uciec? '''EDGAR :Poleć bogom swoje pięć klepek! '''KENT :O nędzo! - Gdzież jest owa tęgość ducha. :Którą, ręczyłeś, panie, że zachowasz? '''EDGAR :''na stronie :Łzy moje biorą udział w jego doli, :Tak że mi trudno dotrwać w mojej roli, '''KRÓL LIR :Nawet maleńkie pieski, mops, szpic, daksik, :Szczekają na mnie. '''EDGAR :Tomek rzuci na nie głową. A zasię, sobaki! :Czy wasz pysk czarny, czy biały :Choćbyście wściekle kąsały, :Pudle, muce, wyżły, brysie, :Plemię gończe i kundysie, :Kuse lub z długimi chłosty, :Tomka się lękajcie chłosty; :Bo gdy na was głową ciśnie, :Cała psiarnia się rozpryśnie, :Sasa! fora z dwora! na kiermasze i jarmarki! - :Biedny Tomku, twój róg wysechł. '''KRÓL LIR :Zanatomizujcie mi Reganę, zobaczcie, co tam siedzi w jej sercu. Czy jest jaka przyczyna w naturze zdolna taką zatwardziałość sprowadzić? :''do Edgara :Waszmość pana uważam odtąd jako jednego z moich stu towarzyszy; tylko mi się nie podoba krój waszmościnego munduru; powiesz może, że to na sposób perski; ale każ go odmienić. '''KENT :Połóż się, drogi panie; spocznij nieco. '''KRÓL LIR :Mię róbcie hałasu, nie róbcie hałasu; zaciągnijcie firankę. Tak, tak, tak. Jutro z rana będziem wieczerzali tak, tak, tak. '''BŁAZEN :A ja w południe będę spał. :''Gloucester powraca. '''GLOUCESTER :Gdzie król? '''KENT :Tu; zostaw go w pokoju, panie, :Biedak, zupełnie utracił przytomność. '''GLOUCESTER :Weź go na ręce, poczciwy człowiecze; :Zdradziecki spisek grozi jego życiu. :Mam tu lektykę z sobą; wsadź go do niej :I śpiesz do Dowru, gdzie dobre przyjęcie :I pomoc znajdziesz. Żywo! podnieś pana, :Jeśli się spóźnisz choć o pół godziny, :On, ty i każdy, co go bronić gotów, :Ulegnie pewnej zgubie. Bierz go! żywo! :Dam cię eskortę z ludzi zaufanych; :Spiesz się. '''KENT :Znękana natura zasnęła. :Ten wypoczynek może być balsamem :Na twe stargane siły; w braku tego :Ich odzyskanie byłoby zbyt trudne. :''do Błazna :Pomóż mi ponieść pana. Tu pozostać :Nie możesz. '''GLOUCESTER :Idźmy, idźmy. :Kent, Gloucester i Błazen wychodzą, niosąc króla. '''EDGAR :Gdy lepszych od nas widzim w poniewierce, :Własnych nędz naszych zapomina serce. :Najciężej cierpią ci, co sami cierpią, :Bo znikąd ulgi ni pociech nie czerpią; :Lecz kto w cierpieniu znajdzie towarzysza, :Tego się boleść zmniejsza i ucisza. :Mnie znośniej teraz i lżej, gdy niedola, :Co mnie przygniata, przygniata i króla; :On stracił dzieci, ja ojca. No, Tomku, :Idź się znów ukryć w twym chruścianym domku :I nie wprzód wystąp, aż zdołasz czynami :Zmyć kał potwarzy, co twe imię plami. :Niech się tej nocy jeszcze, co chce, dzieje, :Byle król uszedł. Baczność! Baczności :''Wychodzi. Scena siódma :''Pokój w zamku Gloucestera. Książę Kornwalii, Regana, Goneryla, Edmund i słudzy. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :''do Goneryli :Jedź pani bezzwłocznie do księcia, swego małżonka, i pokaż mu ten list. Wojska francuskie wylądowały. :(do sług ) :Przyprowadźcie tu tego zdrajcę Gloucestera. :''Kilku sług wychodzi. '''REGANA :Każ go natychmiast powiesić. '''GONERYLA :Wyłupić mu oczy. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Zostawcie go memu gniewowi. Edmundzie, jedź z naszą siostrą. Zemsta, którą zniewoleni będziemy wywrzeć na twym przeniewierczym ojcu, nie składa się z twoją tu bytnością. Znaglijcie księcia za przybyciem do jak najśpieszniejszego zbrojenia się, my z naszej strony nie zaniedbamy tego. Trzeba, żeby gońcy nasi krążyli bez przerwy i utrzymywali porozumienie między nami. Bądź zdrowa, kochana siostro; bądź zdrów, milordzie Gloucester. :''Wchodzi Oswald. :Gdzież jest król? '''OSWALD :Dzięki milordowi Gloucester :Uprowadzony został. Ze trzydziestu :Jego rycerzy, tropiących ślad jego, :Zdybało go u bramy, po czym łącznie :Z kilkunastoma podwładnymi lorda :Udało się z nim do Dowru, gdzie tuszą :Znaleźć przyjaciół dobrze uzbrojonych. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Każ przyprowadzić konie swojej pani. '''GONERYLA :Bywajcie zdrowi, milordzie i siostro. :Wychodzi, a z nią Edmund i orszak. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Bądź zdrów, Edmundzie. :Wynajdźcie mi tego :Zdrajcę Gloucestera, jak złodzieja zwiążcie :I tu go stawcie. :''Inni słudzy wychodzą. :Nie możemy wprawdzie :W braku form prawnych odebrać mu życia, :Ale moc nasza naszemu gniewowi :Musi dać jakieś zadośćuczynienie, :Które naganić ludzie będą mogli, :Ale bynajmniej pociągnąć nas za to :Do tłumaczenia. Ha! czy to ten zdrajca? :''Wchodzą; słudzy prowadząc Gloucestera '''REGANA :Ten to niewdzięczny lis. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Zwiążcie mu ręce. '''GLOUCESTER :Co to za mowa, miłościwi państwo? :Co za obejście? Moi przyjaciele, :Zważcie, że u mnie jesteście w gościniec :Nie wyrządzajcie mi takiej zniewagi. :''Słudzy wiążą go. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Wiążcie go! '''REGANA :Mocno! O nikczemny zdrajco! '''GLOUCESTER :Nielitościwa niewiasto, ja nigdy Zdrajcą nie byłem. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Przywiążcie go tutaj :Do tego stołka. Zobaczysz, nędzniku. :''Regana targa go za brodę. '''GLOUCESTER :Na miłość bogów! czyn to nieszlachetny :W najwyższym stopniu targać mię za brodę, '''REGANA :Ma talu. biały włos, A taki zdrajca. '''GLOUCESTER :O niegodziwa kobieto, te włosy, :Coś je nieludzko z brody mej wyrwała, :Powstaną kiedyś i oskarżą ciebie. :Jam wasz gospodarz: nie powinni byście :Zbójecką dłonią tykać mojej twarzy :Co wy myślicie ze mną czynić? '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Powiedz, :Co to za listy odebrałeś z Francji? '''REGANA :Powiedz po prostu, wiemy już o wszystkim. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :I jakie związki masz z tymi zdrajcami, :Co świeżo naszli nasze ziemie? '''REGANA :W czyje :Oddałeś ręce szalonego króla? :Mów. '''GLOUCESTER :Mam list wprawdzie na domysł pisany :Przez kogoś, co się do niczyjej partii :Nie miesza. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Głupia chytrość. '''REGANA :I fałszywa. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Gdzieżeś to króla wyprawił? '''GLOUCESTER :Do Dowru. '''REGANA :Po co do Dowru? Czyś nie był zagrożona '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Po co do Dowru? Niech na to odpowie. '''GLOUCESTER :Muszę znieść szczwanie jak niedźwiedź u słupa, '''REGANA :Po co do Dowru? '''GLOUCESTER :Bo nie chciałem patrzeć, :Jakby mu twoje okrutne paznokcie :Stare, nieszczęsne oczy wyłupiały; :Lub jakby twoja siostra swymi kłami :Szarpała jego namaszczone ciało; :Wśród takiej burzy, jaką on wytrzymał, :Z odkrytą głową, w noc czarną jak piekło, :Morze byłoby się spiętrzyło słupem :I pogasiło gwiazdy. A ten biedny, :Poczciwy starzec pomagał dżdżyć niebu. :Gdyby był w taki czas u twojej bramy :Wilk zawył, to byś była zawołała: :"Odźwierny, otwórz! " Wszelkie dzikie twory. :Prócz ciebie jednej złagodniały wtedy; :Ale ja jeszcze ujrzę chyżą zemstę, :Dosięgającą w locie takie dzieci. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Nigdy nie ujrzysz. :''do sług :Przytrzymajcie stołek. :Wprzód, nimbyś ujrzał, zdepczę oczy twoje. :''Wyrywa Gloucesterowi jedno oko, ciska je na ziemia i depcze. '''GLOUCESTER :Kto chce późnego wieku się doczekać, :Niech się zmiłuje nade mną! O bogi! :O okrucieństwo! '''REGANA :To dopiero jedno; :Tamto pół twarzy szydziłoby z tego: :Niech lepiej obie strony będą równe. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Jeżeli widzisz zemstę... '''JEDEN SŁUGA :Stój, milordzie, :Od lat dziecinnych jestem twoim sługą, :Nie wyświadczyłem ci jednakże nigdy. :Lepszej usługi jak teraz, wołając: :"Stój!" '''REGANA :Co to znaczy, ty plugawy kundlu? '''SŁUGA :Gdybyś, milady, miała włos na brodzie, :Hojny by odwet znalazł się w tej garści. '''REGANA :Co masz na myśli, gburze? '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :A ty, chamie! :''Dobywa miecza i rzuca się na niego. '''SŁUGA :Niechże pomiędzy nami miecz rozstrzyga! :''Dobywa także miecza. Walczą. Książę zostaje raniony. '''REGANA :''do jednego ze sług :Daj mi miecz. Taki chłop śmie tak być hardym! :''Przebija go z tyłu. '''SŁUGA :O piekielnica! Już po mnie! Milordzie, :Jeszcze ci jedno oko pozostało, :Byś widział jego karę. Och! umieram. :''Umiera. '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Aby podobnych nie widziało więcej, :Przeszkodzę. Wyskocz, marna galareto! :''Wydziera Gloucesterowi i drugie oko. :Gdzież twój blask teraz? '''GLOUCESTER :Wszędzie ciemno, smutno! :Gdzie mój syn Edmund? Edmundzie, Edmundzie, :Rozżarz w twym łonie wszelkie iskry uczuć :I pomścij ten czyn srogi. '''REGANA :Podły zdrajco, :Przyzywasz tego, co cię nienawidzi; :On to nam odkrył twoje przeniewierstwo. :Nigdy cię pewnie taki prawy człowiek :Nie pożałuje. '''GLOUCESTER :O moja głupoto! :Więc Edgar został skrzywdzony. Bogowie, :Pobłogosławcież mu i mnie wybaczcie! '''REGANA :Wyrzućcie go za bramę; niechaj wietrzy :Drogę do Dowru. Jakże ci, milordzie? '''KSIĄŻĘ KORNWALII :Zadał mi hultaj ranę. Pójdź, milady! :Wynieście tego ślepca, tego łotra :Rzućcie w gnojowy dół. Krew mię uchodzi, :Podaj mi ramię. Nie w porę to przyszło. :''Książę Kornwalii, wsparty na Regonie, wychodzi. Słudzy rozwiązują i wyprowadzają Gloucestera. '''DRUGI SŁUGA :Jeśli na dobre wyjdzie czyn ten księciu, :To każdą zbrodnię popełnię bez skruchy. '''TRZECI SŁUGA :Jeżeli ona długi czas pożyje :I umrze zwykłym trybem, niezawodnie :Ze wszystkich kobiet staną się potwory. '''DRUGI SŁUGA :Pójdźmy w czym pomóc staremu hrabiemu; :Sprowadźmy tego wariata, co krąży :W pobliżu zamku; on go zaprowadzi, :Gdzie zechce: jego prostackie szaleństwo :Da się tu w porę użyć. '''TRZECI SŁUGA :Idź i zrób tak. :Ja pójdę przynieść trochę lnu i białka, :By go opatrzyć w tym żałosnym stanie. :Bogowie, miejcie nad nim zmiłowanie! :''Rozchodzą się w przeciwne strony. Kategoria:Król Lear